The Virtues Of The Qu'ran
The Virtues Of The Qu'ran ' THE VIRTUE OF HE WHO LEARNS THE QUR’AAN AND TEACHES IT' (1) The Messenger of Allah SAW Blessings and Peace be upon him’ said: "The best of you is he who learns the Qur’aan and teaches it." (Reported by Bukhari) (2) And he SAW also said: “Will not any of you go to the Masjid and learn or read two verses from the Book of Allah ‘The Exalted’, Mighty and Glorified be He? (For) that is better for him than two she-camels, and three (verses) are better for him than three (she-camels), and four (verses) are better for him than four (she-camels). And the number (of verses read in total) are better than the same number of camels.” (Reported by Muslim) (3) And he SAW said: “There is no envy (acceptable) except in two (cases): a person whom Allah has given the Qur’aan and recites it throughout the night and throughout the day. And a person whom Allah has given wealth, that he gives out throughout the night and throughout the day.” (Reported by Bukhari and Muslim) ' THE VIRTUE of READING THE QUR’AAN' (4) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Whosoever reads a letter from the Book of Allah will receive a Hasanah (good deed) from it (i.e. his recitation), and the Hasanah (good deed) is multiplied by ten. I do not say that Alif-laam-meem is (considered as) a letter (in reward), rather Alif is a letter, laam is a letter, and meem is a letter." (Reported by At-Tirmidhi, Ad-Darami) (5) And he SAW also said: "He who is skillful in reciting the Qur’aan is with the unveiled, honorable, and pious (i.e. Hur al-Ain). And he who stutters when reading the Qur’aan, (and its recitation) is difficult upon him, will receive two rewards." (Reported by Bukhari) (6) And he SAW said: "Verily he who has nothing of the Qur’aan in his heart, is like a house (which has been) destroyed." (Reported by At-Tirmidhi) ' THE INTERCESSION OF THE QUR’AAN FOR ITS BEHOLDER' (7) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Read the Qur'aan. For verily it will come forth on the Day of Resurrection as an intercessor for its readers." (Reported by Muslim) (8) And he SAW also said: "The Qur’aan and its people, those who implemented it, will he brought forth on the Day of Resurrection, (being) led by Surat al- Baqarah and al-Imram, to support their beholders." (Reported by Muslim) (9) And he SAW also said: "The Qur’aan is an intercessor (which by Allah's permission) intercedes, and an opponent (which is) truthful. He who appoints it as his leader (then it) will lead him to Paradise. And he who puts it behind him, (then it) will lead him to the Fire." (Reported by Ibn Hibban in his 'Sahih' and AI-Bayhaqi in Shu'ab Al-Iman from Jabir ibn Abdullah ". It was also reported by At-Tabarani and AI-Bayhaqi in Shu'ab AI-Iman from Abdullah ibn Mas'ud ". The Hadith is Sahih. (10) And he SAW said: "Fasting and the Qur’aan will intercede for the slave on the Day of Resurrection. Fasting will say: 'Oh my Rabb! I prevented him from food and desires, so accept my intercession for him.' And the Qur’aan will say: 'I prevented him from sleep during the night, so accept my intercession for him.' He SAW said: "And they will (be allowed to) intercede." (Reported by Ahmad, At-Tabarani, AI-Hakim, and others from Abdullah ibn 'Umar ibn Al-As. The Hadith is Sahih. THE COMMAND TO MAINTAIN THE QUR’AAN (11) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Maintain the Qur’aan. For verily, by He in Whose Hand Muhammad's soul is in, it (the Qur’aan) is more intense in escaping (memory) than a camel from its rein." (Reported by Bukharl and Muslim) (12) And he SAW also said: "Verily the likeness of the beholder of the Qur’aan is like that of a reined camel. If he were to undertake it, he would grasp it. And if he were to leave it, it would escape." (Reported by Bukharl and Muslim) (13) And he SAW said: "Maintain learning the Qur’aan, by heart for verily it is greater in escaping from the chests of men than camels from their reins." (Reported by Bukhari and Muslim) ' IMPROVING THE SITUATION OF THE MUSLIMS THROUGH THE QUR’AAN' (14) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Verily Allah raises nations by this book (the Qur’aan) and puts down (i.e. destroys) others by it." (Reported by Muslim) ' THE VIRTUE OF THE RECITER OF THE QUR’AAN' (15) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "The likeness of the believer who reads the Qur’aan is like that of citron; its taste is delicious and its scent is pleasant. And the likeness of the believer who does not read the Qur’aan is like that of a date; its taste is delicious, yet it has no scent. And the likeness of a hypocrite who reads the Qur’aan is like that of a basil; its scent is pleasant, yet its taste is bitter. And the likeness of a hypocrite that does not read the Qur’aan is like that of a colocynth; its taste is bitter and it has no scent." (Reported by Bukhari and Muslim) ' THE STATUS OF THE BEHOLDER OF THE QUR’AAN THAT PUTS IT INTO PRACTICE' (16) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "It will be said to the beholder of the Qur’aan: ‘Recite, ascend, and Rattil (recite slowly and distinctly) as you used to Rattil in the life of this world, for verily your level (in Paradise) is at the last verse you read. (Reported by Abu Dawud and At-Tirmidhi from Abdullah ibn ‘Umar ibn Al-As ". The Hadith is Sahih) ' THE DESCENDING OF TRANQUILLITY DUE TO THE RECITATION OF THE QUR’AAN' (17) From Bara ibn Azib who said: "There was once a man who had a horse tied with two ropes (due to the horse's strength) and was reading Surah Al-Kahf. Then a cloud came over them, such that it began to twirl and come closer. His horse began to flee from it. So when he (the man) woke up he came to the Prophet SAW and told him (what happened)." He SAW said: "This is the tranquility that descended due to the Qur’aan." (Reported by Bukhari and Muslim) ' THE ORDER OF RECITING THE QUR’AAN FOR THE SAKE OF ALLAH'S FACE AND NOT USING IT FOR WORLDLY MATTERS AND TO EAT FROM IT' (18) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Read the Qur’aan, put it into practice, do not abandon it, do not put grudges (upon others) through it, and do not eat and gain wealth through it." (Reported by Ahmad, At-Tabarani, and others from 'Abdul Rahman ibn Shibl. The Hadith is Sahih) (19) And he SAW also said: "Read the Qur’aan and through it seek the Face (pleasures) of Allah, Exalted be He, before there comes a nation that implements it like an arrow. They read it fast and they do not recite it slowly (to implement)." (Reported by Ahmad and Abu Dawud from Jabir ibn' Abdullah " The Hadith is Hasan) ' FAVORING THE BEAUTIFYING OF ONE'S VOICE WHEN READING THE QUR’AAN' (20) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Engender the Qur’aan with your voices, for verily the voice of beauty increases the beauty(1) of the Qur’aan." (Reported by Al-Hakim from Bara ibn 'Azib ". The Hadith is Sahih) 1- i.e. A beautiful voice fulfilling proper pronunciation and the roles of recitation. TRANSLATOR (21) And he SAW also said: "Verily the best of people with regard to voices, is he whom you feel fears Allah, when he recites." (Reported by Ad-Darimi and others. The Hadith is Sahih) ' THE VIRTUE OF SURAT AL-FATIHAH' (22) Abu Said ibn Al-Mu'alla " said: The Messenger of Allah SAW said to me: "Shall I not teach you the greatest Surah in the Qur’aan before you leave the Masjid?" So he SAW took me by my hand until we were about to leave the Masjid, (when) I said: 'Oh Messenger of Allah SAW, you said that you would teach me the greatest Surah in the Qur’aan.' He SAW said: "Al-Hamdu Lillahi Rabbil Alamin (i.e. Surat Al-Fatihah); it is the Seven Repeatedly Recited Verses, and the Grand Qur’aan which has been given to me." (Reported by Bukhari) ' THE VIRTUE OF SURAT AL-BAQARAH' (23) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Do not render your houses into graveyards. Verily the devil flees from a house in which Surat Al-Baqarah is read." (Reported by Muslim) (24) And he SAW also said: "Read Surat Al-Baqarah, for verily grasping it is a blessing, abandoning it is a deterrent, and magicians cannot hear it." (Reported by Muslim) ' THE VIRTUE OF AYAT AL-KURSI' (25) From Ubay ibn K'ab who said: The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Oh Abu AI-Mundhir, do you know which verse with you from the Book of Allah is (the) greatest?" He said: 'Allah and His Messenger know best.' He SAW said (again): "Oh Abu AI-Mundhir, do you know which verse with you from the Book of Allah is (the) greatest?" He SAW said: ‘Allahu La Ilaha illa huwal-hayyul Qayyoom (i.e. Ayat al-Kursi). He [Abu Al-Mundhir " said: 'So he struck my chest and said: "Oh Abu AIMundhir, Allah will make knowledge please you." (Reported by Muslim) THE VIRTUE OF THE END OF SURAT AL-BAQARAH (26) The Messenger of Allah (A) said: "Whosoever reads the last two verses from Surat Al-Baqarah, in a night, (then that will be) sufficient(2) for him." (Reported by Bukhari and Muslim) 2- Meaning it will grant him the reward of night prayer in reciting the Qur’aan. It was said that it meant that it would be sufficient for him (in protection) from all calamities. It was said that it would be sufficient for him from the evil of the devils. And it was said that they (i.e. the recitation of the two verses) would drive the evil of mankind and the devils away from him ' THE VIRTUE OF SURAT AL-FATIHAH AND THE END OF SURAT AL-BAQARAH' (27) From Ibn 'Abbas " who said: "While Jibra'eel (Gibrael) `May Peace be upon him' was sitting with the Prophet SAW, he heard the opening of a gate above him. So he raised his head and said: `This is a gate from the shies that has opened today, which has never opened before this day.' So an angel descended from it (the gate). So he Jibra'eel said: "This is an angel that has descended to the earth, which has never descended except today. He gave Salam and said: 'Receive glad tidings [Oh Muhammad SAW with two lights which have been given to you, that have never been given to a Prophet before you: The Opening of the Book (i.e. Surat Al-Fatihah) and the end of Surat Al-Baqarah. Never do you read a letter from either of the two (Surahs) except that you are given it. (3) (Reported by Muslim) 3- Which means that you are given its reward (i.e. the reward of recitation)" Taken from Mukhtasar Sahih Muslim with Shaykh AI-Albani's editing, p.553, Hadith no. 2094. ' THE VIRTUE OF SURAT AL-KAHF' (28) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Whosoever memorizes ten verses from the beginning of Surat Al-Kahf will be protected from Dajjal (His appearance is a major trial and one of the final signs of the Last Day-TRANSLATOR) (Reported by Muslim) ' THE VIRTUE OF SURAT AL-FATH' (29) From Ibn Umar " who said: "I came to the Messenger of Allah SAW and gave him my salam, where upon he SAW said: 'There has been a chapter revealed upon me this night, that is more beloved to me than one upon whom the sun has risen.' Then he SAW recited; `Verily we have given you (Oh Muhammad SAW) a manifest victory.'" (i.e. Surah no. 48) For what it contains of signs of forgiveness and victory." (Reported by Bukhari) ' THE VIRTUE OF SURAT TABARAK' (30) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Verily a Surah in the Qur'aan, (which contains) thirty verses, intercedes for its possessor until he is forgiven, and it (i.e. the Surah) is, `Exalted be He in Whose Hand is the dominion? '" (i.e. Surah no. 67) (Reported by Abu Dawud, At-Tirmidhi, and others. The Hadlth is Sahih) ' THE VIRTUE OF SURAT AL-KAFIROON' (31) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "(The Surah of) ‘Say! Oh you disbelievers is equal to one fourth of the Qur’aan." (i.e. Surah 109) (Reported by At-Tabarani from Abdullah ibn Umar AIKhattab". The Hadith is Sahih. (32) And he SAW also said: "Read, `Say! Oh you disbelievers, at your bed (i.e. before sleeping), for verily it is an immunity from Shirk (Association). Reported by Al- Bayhaqi in ‘Shu'ab Al-Iman’ from Anas ibn Malik ". The Hadith is Sahih. THE VIRTUE OF SURAT AL-IKHLAS (33) 'From Abu Said AI-Khudri " (who said) that the Messenger of Allah SAW said with regard to the Surah of ‘Say! He is One.’ (i.e. Surah) "By He in Whose Hand my soul is in, it is equal to one third of the Qur’aan." (Reported by Bukhari) '(34) And from Abu Hurairah " (who said) that the Messenger of Allah SAW said: "'(The Surah of) Say! He is Allah, One’, is equal to one third of the Qur’aan." (Reported by Muslim) ' THE VIRTUE OF THE MU`AWIDH-DHATAN (4)' (35) From `Uqbah ibn `Amir " (who said) that the Messenger of Allah SAW said: "Have you not seen the verses which have been revealed upon me this night, which no one has seen the like thereof before; (they are) 'Says I seek refuge with the Rabb of the Dawn.' (i.e. Surah no. 113), and ‘Say! I seek refuge with the Rabb of Mankind.’" (i.e. Surah no. 114) (Reported by Muslim) (36) (And) also from `Uqbah ibn `Amir " who said: "While the Messenger of Allah SAW and I were going from Al-Juhfah to AI-Abwa', we were overspread by winds and severe darkness. So the Messenger of Allah SAW began to seek refuge with 'Say! I seek refuge with the Rabb of the Dawn (i.e. Surah no. 113), and `Say! I seek refuge with the Rabb of Mankind (i.e. Surah no. 114) and said: ‘Oh ‘Uqbah, seek refuge with them, for no person seeking refuge has sought refuge with anything like them.' (Reported by Abu Dawud in his book of Sunnah. The Hadith is Sahih). 4- i.e. Surah 113 (Al-Falaq -The Day Break) and 114 (An-Nas - The People). Mu`awidh-dhatan literally means the two chapters used in seeking refuge. TRANSLATOR ' THE VIRTUE OF LOVING TO HEAR THE QUR’AAN FROM OTHERS' (37) From `Abdullah ibn Mas'ud " who said: "The Prophet SAW said to me: `Recite the Qur’aan upon me.' So I said: `(How can I) read the Qur’aan upon you, and (yet) upon you it was revealed?' He SAW said: `I like to hear it from others besides me.' So I recited Surat An-Nisa (i.e. Surah no. 4) upon him until I reached the following verse: “How (will it be) then, when We bring from each nation a witness and We bring you (0h Muhammad SAW) as a witness against these people?” So he SAW said: `That is enough for now.' So I turned to him (only to see) his eyes flowing with tears.' (Reported by Bukhari and Muslim) And... (38) From Anas ibn Malik ", (who said) that the Messenger of Allah SAW said to Ubay ibn K'ab ": "`Verily Allah has ordered me to read upon you.' He (Ubay ") said: `Has Allah named me for you?!' He SAW said: `Allah has named you for me.' He (Anas ") said: so Ubay began to weep." (Reported by Muslim) ' THE VIRTUE OF STUDYING THE QUR' AN' (39) The Messenger of Allah SAW said: "There is not a group which has gathered in a house from the houses of Allah, reciting the Book of Allah and studying it between them, except that tranquility will descend upon them, mercy will befall them, the Angels will encircle them, and Allah will mention them to those who are with Him (i.e. the Angels). And he who falls short (in gaining knowledge and memorizing the Qur’aan) should (be prompt in) action, (in) that which lineage5 will not hasten him (to do)." (Reported by Muslim) And Allah has said in His Noble Book: (Oh Mankind! We have created you from a male and a female, and made you into nations and tribes, that you may know one another. Verily, the most honorable of you with Allah is that believer who has piety. Verily, Allah is All-Knowing, All-Aware.) (Qur’aan 49:13) 5 - For example, if someone is the son of a scholar and falls short in gaining knowledge and memorizing the Qur’aan, then it is upon him to hasten in redeeming himself through studying and hard work, not by relying upon his lineage, i.e. him being the son of a scholar, king, or even being from the descendants of the family of the Messenger r, etc. This meaning is taken from An-Nawawi's explanation of Sahih Muslim Translator And to conclude, I ask Allah, Mighty and Glorified be He, that He may benefit the Muslims in every vicinity throughout the corners of the vast Islamic world with this tafseer, and that He may have mercy upon Ibn Katheer, with His Mercy of immensity. For He is capable of doing all things, and in answering He is All-Worthy. And the last of our supplications is that thankfulness be to Allah, the Rabb of the `Alamin (mankind, jinns, and whatsoever exists). Category:Quran